


Wish.

by Rmepashn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Dream Sex, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Gen, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Imaginary Friends, Invisible Regina, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Magic Cock, Magic Revealed, Mating, Neals dead., Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex Magic, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sign Language, Slow Build, Swan-Mills Family, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Regina has accepted life as a pleasure genie tied to a cursed book.What she does not expect is to find herself summoned after almost a century by a child?What choice does she have but to become his imaginary friend?A/N: just to cover all my tagging bases this is not a non con or underage fic in any way shape or form. The only pairing in this is SwanQueen all the way!HAPPY READING





	1. Chapter 1

Henry hadn't meant to make his imaginary friend real.

She didn't look like something he imagined? She was tall, brown hair curled to her shoulders, curled brown horns protruded from her forehead. 

Swirling purple and black made up her eyes and Henry got the feeling the odd lady was studying him right back. 

He quickly dropped his Dads book and steps back. 

"Are you real?" He asked nervously. Puffing his chest out as he tries to be brave. 

"Yes...what sort of question is that? Who summoned me? Who's my...who called for me?" The purple eyed lady huffs and puts her hands on her hips and stares down at him imperiously. 

"You know your naked right?" Henry asks as he remembers he should look away so he turns around. 

Regina gasps in surprise as she realizes the boys right! What was he doing here? She only appeared before her Masters.

Where's that damn book! 

Regina grabs a blanket off the bed beside her and wraps herself in it. There were protocols for this! She couldn't be bound to a child! 

She needs to figure out where she is as she turns she yelps as she's suddenly jerked off her feet as her horns get caught in some low hanging monstrosity of a decoration.

"MY SOLAR SYSTEM!" The boy shouts suddenly. 

All at once she's being pummeled by tiny ineffectual fists as she struggles to untangle her horns from the wires and mesh that she had caught herself in. 

"Boy! Calm yourself! You odd skinny...is that syrup? Ugh...your sticky too!" Regina grimaces as she pulls her fingers away from his shoulder and they come away covered in filth!

"Nobody said that you had to touch me lady! What are you! Where'd your clothes go! I'm calling the cops!" He declares

"What! Wait... Where's the book?" Regina asks desperately.

If this IS her new Master then only he could open the book and perhaps she could negotiate her freedom! 

She wasn't used to children. 

She had lived as a pleasure genie for centuries, however her interactions are thankfully devoid of children and are generally always carnal in nature. 

She had gotten herself well and truly stuck with this curse and was under total control of her Master.

This was her chance to be free! 

"Why do you care about my Dads book?" The boy stopped and turned looking at her curiously. "Did you come from the book?" 

He steps back into the room, closing the door he goes and picks up a large brown leather bound tome. 

The book!

"He always said it was magic. Said only certain people could open it. I thought maybe I could use it to talk to him. He died." The boy says sadly. He picks it up and looks at it. "So are you a genie?" 

She couldnt risk telling him the truth, not to mention he was a child and she didn't want to tell him anything. 

But she couldn't let him involve an adult.

As a pleasure genie she was equipped with an aura or charm that attracted any adults that saw her. 

It also tended to keep her hidden away as her Masters became obsessed with possessing her and any plans or promises of freedom were forgotten and her own needs arose often enough that it was a hope that was lost in the years as they ticked by. 

Her time between Masters was spent in what she referred to as the Gray.

A colorless void where she could see nothing and was ageless but she could hear the world around her. 

That at least gave her a vague knowledge on the belongings and strange machines surrounding her in this boys bedroom. 

"Sort of." Regina says, she has a varied skill set magically speaking but she didn't want to accidently cause any catastrophes again. 

The San Francisco earthquake in 1906 was an admittedly massive mistake on her part. 

Turning back to the boy she studies him.

"How old are you?" She asks. 

"I'm eight, how old are you?" 

"Older than eight, not really sure to be honest. What year is it?" She asks curiously. 

She wasn't sure how many years she had spent in the book this time. 

The book she knew from listening, had been sitting in a storage locker for a number of years. 

"2018. Are you real? Do you do magic?" He asks squinting up at her. 

She smiles and leans close before holding her hands up and snapping her fingers, purple sparks fly and he laughs, delighted. 

"But! I am your genie, and after I've made you as happy as you believe you can be. You set me free. And you can't tell anyone. Deal?" She asks. 

"Do i get wishes?" He asks curiously as he rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

"Sure, but that's the deal ok? No grown ups. I can do some wishes but don't be ridiculous, I will not hurt anyone for you, no stealing and I can refuse any wish I want." She declares sternly. 

She actually couldn't but she could lie which would hopefully be just as effective. " Did you open my book?" She asks again.

"Yeah, it was me. It didnt open at first but then I started thinking about my Ma and she's sad and we had to move here cause Dad died and the bank took the house and they're rat bastards Ma says. " he sighs and shrugs. "Ma doesn't talk about him and his stuff just sits in a closet. He's got tons of stuff from old legends and fairytales. He was a history and legends teacher at the college back in Boston." 

"Okay what's your name?" Regina asks.

"Henry." The boy says, his shaggy brown hair hangs in his eyes and she itches to fix it for him. 

"Henry, I'm Regina. I am your Genie until you decide you don't need me anymore. Once you do you will free me, agreed?" Regina explains, kneeling down pulling the blanket tight around her. 

"Yes Regina." Henry says nodding as he holds the book. 

"Don't lose my book Henry. If someone else opens it they own me, understand? You need to hide it." Regina orders. 

He nods quickly already planning on hiding it in his tree house. 

"Am I the only person that can see you?" Henry asks curiously, he also realizes she needs clothes. "Wait, don't move!"

Turning quickly he darts out of the room and goes to his Mas new room and digs through her boxes. 

She had been gone less than an hour for her shift at the sheriff's station.

Her new job as a sheriff had her on call thus week. 

There game night had been cut short when her deputy called out with the flu, and she had to go in. 

His grandma would be over after six but that was hours away! It was only two! 

He finds socks, a Spiderman t-shirt, a purplezip up hoodie, worn gray sweats and fuzzy socks before he runs back to his room. 

The genie is still there, but now she's standing awkwardly looking around. 

"Here! My grandma will be over later, she won't see you?" Henry asks curiously.

"No, thank you Henry." She smiles at him in a way she hopes is non threatening.

She accepts the clothes and she figures out the shirt and sweats but the jacket takes her a minute. 

She doesn't even bother investigating the odd strip of metal on the edge of her new jacket. 

Where were the damned buttons? She frowns as she looks over the garment in exasperation.

Clothes, she almost shivers in delight. 

It felt like eons since she had worn clothing.

She could only accept clothing from her Masters and she was rarely clothed so she's especially thankful to the small boy fidgeting endlessly in front of her. 

"She can't see me unless I allow it, no one can hear me either so remember that if were around other people. Ok?" Regina warns as she pulls on one of the bright multi colored fuzzy socks. 

She hasn't been what she referred to as 'Top Side' since 1943 when her previous Master had tucked her away as he prepared to flee Germany during the rise of the Nazi regime. 

That reminded her, she would have to ask where they were exactly as well.

"So your real? Your really my own genie?" He asks excitedly. Regina inwardly grimaces but smiles and nods. 

"Can you make it thunder and lightening?" Henry asks eagerly. 

"Yes but things like that have a bigger negative reaction." Regina admits shrugging. 

"What do you mean?" Henry asks as he tries to understand. He wants to see a wish come real!

"Henry I'm a special type of genie. The magic I can do is really just...in that area." Regina tries to explain. She doesn't understand why he was able to summon her at all. 

"What type of genie are you?" He asks looking a thousand times more curious than he had at any other point in their conversations. 

"Ummmm." Regina panics. Well wonderful, you walked right into that one! Quick! You've no earthly idea what the year is...what is eternal? "Taxes?" She manages to stammer. 

"Taxes?" He says his face frowning in distaste. "That doesn't sound fun." 

"Its not, so now since your my Master you can think of fun things we can do! Just remember I can say no." She reaffirms.

He nods quickly and thinks. 

"Can you make my stuffed animals dance?" He suddenly asks excitedly. 

She grins and nods before turning and waving her hand at the pile of plush toys laying immobile on his bed. 

Suddenly the toys are moving about as though they are alive and begin dancing.

She smiles as Henry laughs and she decides that maybe her new young Master wouldn't be so bad. 

TBC

A/N:

Hey you guys! This isn't a one shot I just can't get the setting to stay. Anyways, let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy it and happy reading!


	2. Getting to know Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina meets Mary Margaret 
> 
> Emma has a late night
> 
> A/N: thanks sonmucb for the awesome reviews and kudos! I'm so happy you guys are liking this! 
> 
> This is definitely going to be slow burn and this is my first SwanQueen fic. I've mainly just been doing the 100 fics, have a clexa fic in the works atm too. So I'll update as often as I can. I hope y'all keep enjoying it!
> 
> HAPPY READING

Henry raced down the hallway when he heard the front door open and hears his grandmother call for him. 

As he runs he calls over his shoulder, "Come on Regina! My grandma is here!" 

Mary Margaret smiles as she sets down her groceries and quickly pulls her grandson close for a welcoming hug. 

Pulling away she clicks her tongue as she takes in his messy appearance. 

His hair was wildly askew and a large chunk was sticking straight up as though he had been electrocuted recently.

She wasn't sure she even wanted to know how he managed that.

His pajamas were covered in paints and other suspicious substances.

His feet were bare and filthy and for some ŕeason covered in marvel stickers? 

He stood in place all but vibrating with unspent energy. 

She smiles and tries to straighhten his hair when she notices his arm extended upwards behind him. 

"What are you doing with your hand Henry?" Mary Margaret asks. 

Henry's eyes narrow before he smiles wide and turns to look behind him. 

"She really can't see you?" He says to the air behind him. Mary Margaret surmised that he had a new imaginary friend. 

"What's your friends name Henry?" She asks kindly, more than willing to humor the boy. 

She and David were still in shock that they had managed to convince their wayward daughter to move back to Storybrooke following Neil's death at all.

But while Emma and Neal hadn't been together for years before his death, they had never bothered to get legally divorced, the pair had functioned well as housemates and coparents so they had never bothered. 

The consequences of that decision showed itself almost immediately after his death. 

Emma quickly found herself drowning in medical bills following Neals leukemia treatments. 

It had taken over a year of struggling and it had taken Henry's increasing trauma over the death of his Father for Emma to finally suck up her pride and move into the three bedroom loft her parents owned as a rental. 

Her parents were ecstatic about the move.

Henry had been resistant at first but after David and Emma had involved him in a tree house project he had finally begun to open up again.

She had been very worried over her withdrawn grandson and his increasingly reclusive behaviour.

So, imaginary friends? Children didn't have those if they were depressed did they? She would ask Emma. 

Henry however, instead of launching into his imaginary friends introduction per usual, simply narrows his eyes at her.

"Can you see her?" He suddenly turns. "I know what you said but sometimes grown ups lie." 

"Umm...Henry, darling. What does your imaginary friend look like?" She asks, trying to steer him into a real conversation.

"Right now?" Turning Henry looks behind him. "She looks like Mom after that time she went to Atlantic City with Auntie Red." He responds seriously. 

Mary Margarets mouth opens and closes for a moment as she tries to process what on earth that could possibly mean?

"Well...let's go get you all cleaned up. What's their name?" Mary Margaret asks, ignoring his dramatic protesting whine as she opts just to change the topic. 

"Regina. She has purple eyes and Billy goat horns.OW!...well you do!" He shouts after suddenly jumping as though he had been slapped. 

Perhaps he should visit Dr. Hopper again?

Mary Margaret leads him into the kitchen as she begins to make him dinner as she instructs him to go change and wash up. 

"No, I gotta change! You stay here. She can't see you anyway." She turns frowning at his odd one sided conversation. "Stop whining! She's looking at us!" Henry hisses before he suddenly shrieks at Mary Margaret and disappears, sprinting down the hallway to his room. 

Mary Margaret just sighs and turns back to the kitchen. 

She isn't expecting Emma until ten tonight, she decides to make Henry her famous spaghetti!

She smiles to herself, Emma was a junk good addict and David wasn't much better. 

She was excited at the prospect of cooking something as simple as spaghetti, and she knew Henry loved it. 

××××××××

Regina quietly steps into Henry's bedroom after he announced that he was decent.

She tried not to be overly surprised by the boys vocabulary. Regina inwardly panics over the middle aged woman in the kitchen. 

The woman appeared close to sixty, her salt and pepper hair was cropped into a boyish cut and Regina wonders idly if lice were still a menace? They were wily persistent creatures. 

Perhaps she had been forced to cut it? She also frowned as she considered the woman's wardrobe. Henry's grandmother was dressed in a shocking hideous skirt which ended at her knees!

Regina found herself shocked, the woman's ankles had been on full display!

Was she a whore? Regina would hardly judge her for that, however the pink sweater with the birds stitched into it?

That she was fully prepared to judge the woman for. 

Granted yes she was exceedingly friendly with her young Master. She rolls her eyes as she realizes, she was already feeling a general attachment. 

That was hardly surprising, it was all part of her curse. 

She had been made into a pleasure genie as it was the closest her Mother could get to turning her into a Succubi. 

It had been a creative punishment, she had to admit. Even now, nearly a thousand years later. 

Regina had been caught trying to steal away with her lover Daniela the week before her marriage to King Leopold. 

Her Mother had been furious with her over that rebellion, as punishment she had killed Daniela and cursed Regina. Passing ownership of the newly turned pleasure genie to King Leopold on the night of their wedding. 

He had been only to willing to accept.

It had taken her many years to figure out her own curse.

Her own magical knowledge had grown since she had been turned, however her Mother had taken measures to halt Reginas freedom and ability to communicate with the outside world.

The cure for her curse was in the book, that was the most galling fact.

She herself was tied to the book and neither would age or could be killed or destroyed, so long as the curse existed. 

She couldn't physically touch the book herself and she was compelled to return to it's presence at least once a day. 

If that were all the curse entailed Regina could have devised a plan to get away with the book somehow. 

However she was also unable to disobey or abandon her Master. Her form as a pleasure genie required that she feed off sexual energy. 

The transference went better for her anyway, when it was her Master. The damned curse made her imprint on her Masters, and become embarrassingly submissive and feeding from her Masters becomes addicting.

If she refuses to feed, she became nauseous and eventually feral much to the delight of Master number Eleven.

What she was going to do in this situation? She wasn't sure, but one thing was certain. 

She would not feed from him, she wasn't even sure it was possible with his age. She only needed to feed every four days anyway when she was Topside, otherwise she would go back into the Gray.

She turns and observes Henry, hes sitting on the floor coloring in fresh pajamas, his hair is slicked down and his hands are scrubbed clean. 

Although, his nails....Regina feels her eye twitch as she stares at the dirt lining his tiny cuticles. She itches to clean his fingertips. 

"Your Grandmother is making spaghetti I believe." The dish, at least was familiar. 

"Ugh, your...wait, do you eat?"Henry asks, looking up from his coloring. 

Mutely she shakes her head. 

He nods. "Your lucky, Ma pays me ten dollars to pretend I love Grans cooking. But believe me, it's a horror show!" He declares dramatically. 

She can't help but smirk as she holds back a laugh. He was a funny child. Smart as well it would seem. Where was this Mother he keeps mentioning?

×××××

Emma groaned as she leans back, popping her spine against the rickety wooden office chair. The thing really was ancient but the sheriff's department had been patching it up so long none of them wanted to throw it away. 

She sighs as her shift finally ends, she smiles to Mulan as the night Deputy made her entrance, the beautiful Asian woman's features were flushed with sleep and she barely looked awake. 

Emma laughs as she stands. "P.J. acting up again?" She asks. 

The fact that Mulan and her wife were new parents was old news. 

However the occasional sign that the orderly and impecabbly groomed Deputy was being affected by her infant son was always a source of amusement for Emma. 

"He's discovered grabbing. Emma, I've lost feeling in my scalp." Mulan groans as she slumps into her chair. 

Emma smiles, and passes Mulan a fresh coffee and sandwich. "Its a triple shot." She says. 

The deputy accepts it with a groan of gratitude and Emma laughs again. "Seriously though, do you want me to hang back for awhile?" Of course she doesn't want too, she wants to see Henry. 

Of course, it was almost midnight. He would be long asleep, she was late again.

If Mulan needed the company until she got her second wind Emma wouldn't mind. 

"No, you get home. This is Storybrooke, If Leroy makes me drag his drunk ass in here he's paying for my coffee. End of story." Mulan snarls with a firm nod. 

Emma smirks and says her good nights. 

As she makes the short drive home she reflects on life in this quaint little town.

She hadn't wanted to come back, her family's odd history was known gossip in the town. 

She had never really been able to get over the idea that they all judged her family. 

Her parents had been high school sweethearts when they had gotten pregnant. 

They had been insistent that they would get married and raise Emma themselves but their parents didnt support that plan and forced Mary Margaret to put Emma up for adoption. 

However, Emma became very sick at a month old and prospective parents lost interest and she disappeared into the foster system. 

She had had the shock of her life when her birth parents had shown up just after her fifth birthday in the orphanage with a lawyer shouting and screaming for Emma. 

At first she had been scared, but her newly adult parents at twenty years old were married and had secured a small house in their hometown of Storybrooke. 

They had explained and apologised countless times. They had saved up money to hire lawyers to find her after they had come of age and she had vanished.

The town hadn't reacted much, there were of course the kids that tormented her and called her a bastard or orphan. 

David happened to be an accomplished boxer, he had only been to happy to teach his estranged daughter. 

Of course her parents were happily ignorant or naive of the stares and gossip.

It Wasn't a shameful thing that happened.

It was in the past, she had a new job, new and old friends were in her life, Henry wasn't having nightmares anymore. He was retreating into himself less and less. 

She was also working with her Dad in his contracting company. 

The side job helped her stay fit and kept her from getting to bored. 

The extra money also helped to pay Neals debt. She still couldn't convince her parents to let her pay rent. 

The only reason they allowed her to pay utilities is because she threatened to move into a different rental. 

She smiles as she dares to feel optimistic.

×××××

Emma carefully shuts the front door as she enters her loft. She turns and hangs up her jacket and as she goes to head jnto the kitchen she stumbles over a pair of shoes. 

"Oh fuck, ouch! Fuck! Henry, you lil shit." Emma curses as she kicks the small sneakers into the box. 

She was forever telling him to put his shoes away correctly. She sighs wearily as she just picks them up and tosses them into the bin.

She groans as her exhaustion hits her as she walks to the fridge. Her Mom had texted her something about leftovers? 

Emma pokes a plate of cold spaghetti questionably before hazarding a bite. Okay, it was edible. Her Mom, bless her heart really tried to cook. She was an excellent baker she just couldn't cook. At all. But David and Emma had just agreed never to tell her, her Mom tried so hard. 

Emma pops the plate into the microwave and as she stares at the plate and rocks back and forth on her feet as she waits. 

She frowns as she realizes it feels like someone's watching her. She tenses and scans the room. 

Henry should be in bed and her Mom would be on the futon in the art room. 

She doesn't see anyone but her spidey senses are tingling. She's still wearing her side piece so she carefully rests her hand on the handle as she stealthily walks down her hall to carefully open Henry's bedroom door. 

She breathes a sigh as she sees him asleep...on a flotation device? Oh well, she would ask him in the morning. 

She still goes into the room slowly and bends down to kiss his sleep sweaty brow. 

He murmurs and turns over. 

She bursts with such a feeling of love for her son. 

Standing she carefully leaves his room and she checks on her Mom. She finds her asleep on the couch snoring away. 

Emma yawns and she goes into her room. 

Moving in a well practiced routine Emma is quickly ready for bed. But as she's getting ready to settle into bed she can't shake the feeling of unease. 

She's dressed in socks, sweats and her printed star wars t-shirt as she leaves her room to check the locks one more time. 

As she is securing she turns and catches a reflection in the glass of the window in front of her. 

Standing behind her in the dark of the living room is a tall brunette woman with horns? 

Gasping Emma whirls around!

Nothing?

What the fuck?

TBC


	3. Sweet dreams are made of these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina dreams of her old life before the Swans. 
> 
> Smut warning : Regina/Malificient pairing as well as magic cock and Malificient is a bit of a dick. 
> 
> You've been warned. 
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading and commenting on this and I hope y'all keep enjoying it. 
> 
> HAPPY READING

Regina shifted uneasily on the tiny bed.

She lay in the fetal position facing the wall and her legs just below her knee still hung off the mattress. 

She refused to let it sour her mood.

Her young Master had very graciously offered the bed to her. Insistent that it was the gentlemanly thing to do. 

She hadn't been able to suppress the grin on her face when he had carefully introduced her to the fleet of plush animal toys on his bed.

Henry seriously informed Regina that Horus, a purple elephant half his size with a missing eye, was perfect for scaring the boogey man. 

Reggie, a brown teddy bear was for nightmares. She had eyed him curiously when he said the name but the boy seemed oblivious to the similarity. 

Then there was Bob. A yellow dragon. That was Henry's favorite and joined him on the inflated water toy on the floor. 

She was shaken by what had happened earlier that night. 

The Mother, a woman with a gun apparently.

She had acted as though she could see the genie. That shouldn't be possible, she was bound to Henry. Wasn't she? 

She had never run into this before. She couldn't be bound to multiple people, a few had tried with varying degrees of failure. 

Thank the Gods. 

She had enough stress maintaining one Master. Each came with their own personalities and quirks. Their own fetishes and kinks. 

She shuddered recalling the wishes she had been compelled to fulfill. The change that had affected her most had been the magic cock. She only became afflicted with it when she was aroused herself, she retained her vagina which was really the only thing a majority of her Masters had cared about.

She occasionally had had female Masters which had enjoyed that aspect of her anatomy, a few of her Male Masters as well. 

The ones she preferred to forget were the ones that forced her to preform or participate in orgies.

They had consistently made small fortunes off the novelty of having a multi gendered pleasure genie. 

Her own affliction from the curse forced her to adopt a certain comfort level early on. When her need to feed grew their commands became a neccessitty. 

She turns over and studies the small boy asleep on the toy.

He's wrapped around his yellow Dragon quietly snoring. She can see a small puddle of drool on his pillow as his foot twitched gently in response to whatever he was dreaming about.

She doesn't know what she will do now. 

Sighing she gradually closes her eyes as she allows sleep to claim her. 

Finally Regina sleeps for the first time in years. 

××××××××

Regina dreams...

She's back in the Great White North, with her fourth Master, Malificient. 

Malificient had been her first female Master, the tribal Viking Queen of the Great White North had never told Regina how she had come to know of the genie.

Or how she had acquired her Book.

All Regina had known, was that finally she wasn't alone. 

She and Daniela had truly believed themselves to be the only girls too ever fall in love.

Malificient had cackled at that admission, their affair had been torrid and intense. 

She had found Malificient to be a gentle and kind Master overall. 

She had had her moments of cruelty though. 

They all did, for Malificent, the issues arose from the Queens own feelings for the genie. 

It had taken seven years but the Viking Queen had eventually fallen madly in love with Regina. 

Making the eleven years after that before the Queen fell in battle, content.

However the Queen refused the concept of losing her ownership over the genie, the secondary issue came from Reginas own arousal. 

Or rather, the resulting penis that always appeared and proved to be her only source of orgasm outside of feeding.

Regina dreams of old memories...She is back in the bedchamber of the Queens Viking Longhouse. 

Naked as usual as she lays on the bed quietly reading a book on the Orient. 

She had learned from Leopolds cruelty and took special care to keep her Masters from learning that she had any sort of education at all. 

She was a mystical creature afterall, and some assumed she possessed more power than she did, but they all agreed on one thing. 

She was a slave to the Book. 

She refused to allow such melancholy thoughts disturb her rare peace. 

Regina focuses on the pages, reading and learning all she could about this faraway land. 

It all sounds interesting and so very foreign. 

As she carefully traces the meticulously penned pictures she imagines being free to go there. 

She becomes lost in thought when the doors slam open. She jumps and pulls the blanket to cover herself unnecessarily as she keeps herself invisible unless otherwise bidden by her Masters. 

It's her Mistress. She's early.

Malificient is dressed in thick heavy parkas. As the Queen pulls off the jacket, snow quickly melts and drips onto the floor below her. 

Regina frowns at the mess. 

She had become shockingly fastidious in keeping a clean room. 

Honestly it was one of two rooms she was permitted in. The other was Malificients personal Library which contained a bed for Regina for when the Queen either didn't allow her to remain in the her own bed for various reasons or if the genie displeased the Queen. 

"Well? I've been gone for three days." Malificient says haughtily. 

Yes it had been quiet. 

"I apologise Mistress, how was the summit?" She says quickly, making sure to sound regretful. 

"Tedious, the Clans want to build more warships designed to cross the sea." The Queen says quickly getting naked and going to stand before a fireplace. 

Regina's breath hitches when the fire casts a glow on the Queens pale skin. 

She inwardly curses as she feel a the first thrum of heated arousal in her groin.

The Queen is slender and lithe, her legs and arms are heavily tattooed with the sigils and runes of her people.

She does have a distinctive oriental tattoo of a Dragon which extends down her left shoulder all the way to her calf. 

The design was well known to the Genie, she had spent years tracing the dark blue ink with her fingers and tongue. 

Malificient had gotten it on her last expedition to the trading ports of the Mediterranean. 

Regina nods, surmising herself that that meant War. 

Which likely meant she would be going back into the Gray. 

Unless...She could somehow convince the Queen to take the Book with her when she left to go Viking. 

The Queen would never allow her to remain here while she was away for weeks and months.

She wouldn't risk losing her hold on the genie, nor her people's safety should the Genie become feral in her absence. 

The Book and key to possessing Regina lay with whomever possessed the Book.

So no, Malificient wouldnt let her stay behind. 

She watches as Malificent approaches the bed and motions for Regina to join her beneath the covers. 

She had been with Malificient for five years at this point. She was fluent in the language of the woman's body and mannerisms. 

She smiles invitingly, as the Queens leans down and kisses her. 

Softly at first, then after a few minutes Regina can sense Malificients need rising.

The Genie strokes velvet fingertips across her Mistresses skin. Expertly finding every sensitive spot as she shifts her mouth to the Queens pale throat. 

The Genie shifts her hips away as she feels her own arousal climb. 

Malificient didn't care for her penis, true the Queen enjoyed using it occasionally for her own orgasm, however she became furious if Regina came inside her or left a mess with her semen.

Initially the Queen had been concerned over the Genies fertility until Regina had explained that she was sterile. 

No Master wished to run the risk of being impregnated by what amounted to a pleasure slave. 

She also had reached this conclusion when her Master before Malificient had endeavored to breed her with local women. 

She was glad to have failed that particular Master, he had been a sadistic Conqueror bent on breeding the perfect soldiers. 

Regina had wished for no part in that scenario.

The Genie was hoping to please the Queen, not anger her. 

Regina moans as Malificent massaged her thighs and teases and tongues the genie nipples. 

She pants and arches as the Queen suddenly slides wet fingers across Reginas lips. It's her slick wetness coating her fingers as Regina opens her mouth to suck them clean. 

She feels her cock manifest as the Queens arousal floods her senses. 

She is instantly stiff and aching, below her shaft she can feel her pussy pulse. Regina shifted and pulls Malificient down on top of her. 

She thrills as her Mistress allows the move, they both moan as Malificient begins to slide Reginas shaft along the hot wet pouting lips of her center. 

Her clit twitches against Reginas cock as the Queen begins moving with purpose. 

"Genie. Make me climax and be quick about it." Malificient moans harshly. 

Her throaty moans are sounding more and more desperate in Reginas ear, she's accustomed to the superior attitude Malificient adopts during sex.

She can feel the needy hunger in the Queens aura though, and that always makes her feel better about her own desires. 

Regina debates moving Malificient up to ride her mouth but just as she's about to ask her Mistress what she wishes, the Queen is already sinking down onto Reginas throbbing shaft.

Her Bitch of a Mother had added the male appendage to discourage any from loving her.

She couldn't be certain but she suspected True Love played a role in her key to freedom. 

If only that prospect wasn't so hopeless. 

She quickly puts her hands over her head to grip the bed furs, as Malificent begins to ride her fast and hard. 

She can't come. She cannot! 

She grips the sheets, she isn't permitted to touch Malificient while the Queen rides her. 

She pants and writhes, her toes curl as the blonde woman's slick channel flutters and spasms and Regina is on the verge of coming already when she feels the Queens orgasms flash through her like a bolt of lightning. 

Regina's back arches as the woman's channel clenched like a vice and she can feel the white hot pleasure tearing through her Mistress through their bond. 

She should have masturbated earlier, she should fed, she should have done something! Something to help her stamina

She hadn't expected Malificient back until tomorrow. 

Now as she struggles to thrust up into her Mistress without allowing her own control to slip, Regina grits her teeth and as she becomes mesmerized by the Queens breasts, large and full as they bounce with every motion of her hips. 

The Queen moans and palms her Genies breasts. Malificient whimpers and moans shamelessly as Regina manages to find the rough sensitive patch of skin within her and just as Malificent begins to come again she feels it. 

The Genie freezes and her body locks up, her hips jerk tellingly and as her Mistress is about to climax Regina comes. 

She gasps and trembles as the silken grip around her utterly decimated her self control. 

Regina slumps back suddenly exhausted, her body drumming with relief. 

She struggles to focus as her orgasm forces her thoughts to become muddled.

Suddenly searing white hot pain erupts across her face.

Regina gasps again this time in shock. 

Her Mistress had struck her. 

Immediately Malificient grips her throat and Regina forces her body to go slack. 

She averted her gaze and waits...

"Who told you you can finish?" Malificient hisses, quickly moving away from the genie, her grip on Reginas throat tightens. "You know I don't care for your...leavings." Her Mistress hisses, her eyes are narrowed and Regina wonders idly if the Queen means to kill her? 

"I..I'msorry. Please, forgive me." Regina gasps, the slender hand around her throat tightens. 

The burning ire in the viking Queens eyes eased and Malificient suddenly releases the Genies neck to pat Reginas cheek. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to work on your discipline while I'm away." The Queen says as she leaves the bed to go to her wash basin to clean herself. 

Regina doesn't dare move. She lay immobile on the bed, her appendage is gone. A mocking testament to the fear she feels as she tries to discern the Queens meaning. 

"My daughter, Luce had expressed an interest in the female form. What better way to explore that than with you?" The smile on Malificients face tells Regina everything she needs to know. "Then again, I can't have you breeding my heir can I. Perhaps the Book would be better?" 

"I am not fertile my Queen." Regina says hastily, it was an old conversation.

Regardless of how many times she said it, the Queen still made comments alluding to her nonexistent fertility. 

For a long moment Malificient simply stares at her. Regina feels her eyes burn as tears begin to well up. 

She doesn't wish to be given to Luce. The princess seemed pleasant enough, but she had never been interested in the younger brunette. She had her Mistress. 

"You would be shocked at the number of my men who claim that very thing yet have bastards at every port." Malificient quips humorously, her mercurial behaviour was showing itself well tonight. "Get up, wash yourself." The Queen orders as she walks to the fireplace. 

"Do you mean to gift me to the Princess?" Regina asks submissivelly as she distracts herself with cleaning up. 

"Heavens no, you belong to me. Doesn't mean she cannot see to her needs and yours while I am away." The Queen says, as the blonde suddenly stares at her Genie. " You belong to me. You will please her while I am away but never forget your Mistress." 

Regina tenses as she feels the power of her Mistresses Wish suffuse her. She sighs wearily, suddenly wishing for the Gray. 

Turning Regina stares into the open flames of the fireplace.

"Regina, you must know your obedience is important to your own safety." Malificient states coldly. "You will remain here so longBEEPBEEPBEEP!"

×××××××

Regina comes awake with a gasp. She yelps as she suddenly finds herself on the floor of Henry's room tangled with the blankets. 

BEEPBEEPBEEP!

What was that infernal racket! Regina growls as she whirls around to find the source of the noise. She eyes the small black box warily, blinking red numbers flash in perfect sync with the noise. 

She then turns and her eyebrows raise, her young Master is still asleep. 

It would appear that young Henry had shifted in his sleep and was now laid halfway off his impromptu bed as he continues to snore away. 

BEEPBEEPBEEP! 

Regina scowls and snaps her fingers at the box. The small device immediately dissolves into a pile of dust. 

She sighs happily at the sudden quiet. 

"Wha?" Henry asks groggily as the sudden lack of noise wakes him. 

She rolls her eyes and stands up as the boy oriented himself. 

She can't resist the smile on her face as he stands and stretches, his face is flushed and a crease in one cheek is left from his pillow. 

He waves tiredly at her before grabbing Bob by a foot and heading to the door. He stops suddenly and looks back at her. 

"I gotta get breakfast. Do you want to come?" Her young Master asks as he rubs his eyes. 

"If you wish Master." She says softly. Still shaken by her dream. It had been a great many years since she had actually slept and she hadn't expected to get pulled into her memories. 

Henry giggles. "You talk funny. I'm Henry. Mommy said Masters are bad cause they have slaves. Your not a slave, your my friend." He yawns and crosses the room to take her hand. "Come on. I know you don't eat but if you stay invisible you can come to school with me!" He grins suddenly excited, he was pretty sure no one else's imaginary friend was like his. 

"School? You mean...you want me to leave the house with you?" Regina asked puzzled. She had scarcely seen the outside of a bedchamber since her curse began and this child wished to have her accompany him? 

How curious. 

"You will need to bring the Book. If that's possible." She asks gently. She doesn't want to get her hopes up. But to go outside? Oh what a treat! 

"Sure, it's show and tell today anyway. And it's pizza day! Have you ever had pizza?" He suddenly asks her. 

Mutely she shakes her head and she jumps at his dramatic gasp. 

"Well come on! Moms going to be up soon and we can't miss the bus!" Henry bodily pulls her from the bedroom as she realizes she isn't sure what 'school' entails these days. 

TBC


	4. Bunk Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina struggles with her first shower 
> 
> Happy reading! Notes are at the end. None of my stories are abandoned, just been very busy with life in general. I hope you all enjoy this.

Regina huffs as she lingers outside the bathroom waiting for Henry. 

The genie shifts impatiently and idly straightens the pictures and figurines on the hall table beside her as she waits for her Master to finish bathing.

Shes worrying her lip and hastily wiping dust off the surfaces in front of her when she suddenly knocks a frame over and before she can react it falls and breaks on the floor beside her. 

Gasping she quickly drops down and magics away the broken glass and she gingerly picks up the frame.

A gaudy thing she surmises quickly, the wood seems cheap, what appeared to be uncooked pasta was adhered to the frame.

Nothing of value luckily...

The photo, much more detailed than she recalled from the forties, showed Henry, younger obviously, standing beside a tall dark haired man.

She surmises, that that is her Masters dead Father. The pair are standing in a field, squinting into the sun as they are both smiling broadly. 

This dead man, the professor that had somehow found her Book. The man who's young son had somehow obtained possession of her curse. 

Regina is jolted from her inner musings and hurled into a panic when she hears movement on the other side of the door.

Hastily she shoves the broken frame into the small drawer in the end table and stands up, ready for Henry to emerge from the room. 

She didn't mind at all that the boy wanted his privacy. Honestly she was secretly grateful over his apparent sense of childish modesty.

It was simply in her nature as a Genie to remain in close proximity to her Master. 

She may also be feeling slightly guilty.

She was of course, the reason Henry received a scolding from his Mother earlier in the morning. 

It would seem she was just as accident prone as ever she admits to herself as she conceals the broken frame and recalls the recent events of her first shower in a modern bathroom.

She leans against the wall opposite the bathroom door with a soft, dramatic despondent sigh.

She can hear the shower still running.

Horrifying device, she could see the advantages however when she had attempted a shower herself earlier she had simply tapped the handle as young Henry had instructed her to do, and she had immediately been soaked with icy cold water! 

In a panic, she had turned the handle in the opposite direction, only to be assaulted by scolding water!

She had shrieked, then flailed, and fallen out of the offensive shower, effectively taking the curtain and all of its attachments with her.

She had then been forced to watch in remorseful silence as Henry, who had been standing with his back to her when she had fallen, to award her some privacy, take the blame for the ruckus. 

So, Regina had done her part minimize the damage, standing awkwardly, pressed into the corner, as if Emma would turn and actually see her at any moment!

As if she hadn't had enough to worry about, a low rhythmic thrumming had begun in the base of her skull. 

The annoying sensation had begun in the blondes presence the moment the woman had come to investigate the commotion.

She had stood pressed as far back into the corner as she could manage, wrapped in a large beach towel as Henry's blonde haired overly muscular, shockingly vulgar Mother chided him for being careless in the shower. 

Although, to his credit, the boy took the reprimand in stoic silence. 

His tiny shoulders squared, his tiny fists balled at his sides as he stared his mother in the eye and refused to give away his Genies presence. 

Several tense moments passed as Regina watched the exchange. 

After her initial shock to Emma's appearance she found herself entranced by the pairs conversation. 

Emma reprimanding Henry for being unsafe and being safer in the future.

Henry, silent and occasionally shifting from one foot to another as his eyes, damp with tears darted around the bathroom to meet Regina's as Emma cleans up the mess. 

Regina found herself impressed by how Emma spoke to Henry. She had admittedly little experience with children or mothers. However the calm caring way Emma scolded Henry surprised the genie. 

The quick kiss to the boys forehead as the Mother had left the bathroom had been rather sweet, she must admit. 

Regina had been embarrassed to find her attention fixed on the Mothers firm arms, her tan, tattooed skin, sweaty from the humidity of the small bathroom. The way the womans shirt clung to her shapely waist hadn't been distracting at all! 

Regina had resorted to physically shaking her head, forcing her attention away from her Masters mother. 

Honestly, what respectable woman wore such ill concealing tank tops around her son! And her tattoos! Regina readjusted her Spiderman shirt with a dignified huff as she stews in righteous indignation...

No. The odd fixation was obviously due to her feeding urges!

Typically at this point in her servitude to a new Master, she would have already sated her needs as a pleasure genie. The inelegant woman was not someone who would genuinely appeal to Regina. 

It was just the Genie hormones. 

That and imaginary friends are apparently crap alibies, Regina had smirked at the heated scowl her eight year old Master sent her after that comment from his verbally effusive Mother as she had fixed the displaced shower rod.

But he had taken it all, completely tight lipped. 

He could have commanded her to reveal herself. But he hadnt...

After Emma had left he had even helped Regina tie her shoes as she got dressed, 'sneakers' he called them. 

She swallowed nervously, he had been punished for some thing she had done.

Wasn't he angry? 

He didn't seem to be?

After several tense minutes lurking in the hallway Regina is startled almost completely out of her invisibility glamour when Henry suddenly throws the door open with a beaming smile.

Steam billows out of the doorway around him as his still wet hair dripped water everywhere. 

She scowls at the growing puddle surrounding his bare feet...

"POP TARTS!" He yells suddenly and sprints down the hallway. 

Regina stares in horror at the trail of water her young Master leaves in his wake as he races to the Kitchen. 

They hadn't even left the house and it had already been an eventful morning. And what were poptarts?

Oh sweet Goddess.

**********

Breakfast had been a rather uneventful all things considered Regina decides halfway through breakfast. 

Regina did however notice that no mention of the bathroom accident was mentioned by either of the people eating silently in front of her.

She slowly began to relax as Henry continues to shovel a heaping spoon of fried chicken eggs into his mouth.

Grimacing when the boy pours an obscene amount of red sauce onto his eggs and dives upon the mess with unrestrained glee. 

Scrambled, he had called them she mentally notes. The label on the red sauce was 'Ketchup'...whatever that is. 

Regina finds that she doesn't miss eating food as she stares in abject horror at the way her young Master consumes his meal and his Mother simply smiles indulgently as the boy eats. 

It had been interesting to observe the blonde cooking the concoction. 

She would be the first to admit, she wasnt exactly versed in areas such as cooking or housekeeping, however she suspected that the disastrous mess Emma had left behind in the wake of her food preparation was something unique to the sheriffs domestic skills.

Regina still could barely manage to tear her gaze away from the spattered raw eggs on the ceiling as she tunes out the noise of her companions chewing.

Her attention had been admittedly fixated on the raw eggs, which had successfully distracted her from the various substances smeared and scattered around the open space that served as their kitchen and dining area.

She slouches over in her chair and rests her chin in her hand and absently traces the ceramic tiling of the countertop, ignoring the curious looks Henry was giving her. 

Her Masters effusive energy seemed endless, in contrast his Mother was nearly asleep in her seat. 

The blonde womans hair was tousled and pulled back into a messy bun as she smiled and conversed with Henry.

Regina also notes the dark circles beneath Emma's eyes and the way she suppresses her yawning in favor of interacting with her son. 

The boy didn't seem to notice his mothers fatigue, he simply chatters on about his day to his Mother. 

Occassionally darting glances to the Genie. 

Regina sighs bored again now that she doesn't seem to be facing any sort of immediate punishment. 

"Gina, are you ready? We've gotta catch the bus if you don't want to walk." Henry asks, sounding far more business like than Regina was used too. 

Her eyes widen at the way the Mothers eyes narrow instantly. Henry is oblivious as he clears his plate. Shes not to surprised to note that the red sauce he had poured onto his eggs was now smeared on half his face. 

Emma however didnt seem to notice that as she studies her son. Regina swallows nervously.

She can't see her, she's certain that the episode of standing half naked in a flooded bathroom would have gone much differently if the woman could in fact see her.

"Henry, who is Gina?" Emma asks casually, going so far as to, have her attention seemingly fixated on the small rectangular device that seemed to be a communication device, as she asked this. 

Regina isnt convinced by the casual tone at all. 

Regina tensed, she looked to Henry who had been busy cleaning his face and was packing a bag with the Spiderman character printed on it. 

That character had been on her shirt, was that the family Crest? She would have to ask. 

"Shes my friend. She lives here now." Henry said matter of factly. The boy frowns, seemingly puzzled. "Can we get a bunk bed?" 

"Oh? And what does Gina do?" Emma asks, her eyes focused on the boy, despite her casual tone. "And no, you dont need a bunk bed." 

"She says taxes but I dont know what that means. She made my toys dance. Oh, and I need a new alarm. Regina made mine go away." Henry states seriously as he starts towards the door. "Its not for ME! It's for me AND Gina." Henry responds seriously.

"Woah, slow down. Back up, what do you mean you need a new alarm? Henry, we've talked about being more careful with your belongings." Her voice sounding exasperated. "And I'm not buying a bunk bed for an imaginary friend." 

Emma stands and Regina steps away from the pair so that Emma doesnt accidentally touch her. 

"Henry, if your having nightmares again or feeling angry you can tell me." Emma's shift from firm to empathetic stopped Regina in her tracks. 

Was the woman always so kind to her son? Was this an act? Her own Mother had been an expert at deceiving those around her to bend them to her will.

Was Emma that way as well? If she was, would that make it easier to feed in two days? 

"I'm not. I promise. Shes got magic and shes new and she says everything is a 'infernal device.' I dont know, sometimes she has accidents. She said it might come back at some point." Henry explains seriously. "And okay, but I think thats rude. She lives here now too. How long do gentlemen give up their bed to visitors?" He asks curiously, staring up at his Mother with wide earnest eyes. 

Emma stares mutely before slowly nodding. "Alright Henry, but you know, if you want to talk about anything at all, you can? And what does that have to do with anything?" Emma huffs, crossing her arms. 

"Ugh! Yes Mom, I'm fine. She's just new and." Henry insists, his voice rising as he begins fidgeting with his bag, his frustration clear. 

"Henry, you cant tell her I'm real." Regina hisses hastily, her panic that her young Master would expose her, overtaking her silence. 

Emma wouldn't hear her after all...

Henry gives no indication that he heard her so when he just sighs and darts forward to hug his Mother, Regina jumps in surprise. 

"I'm okay Mom. I promise." Henry says, his voice muffled from being buried in Emma's shirt. 

Chuckling Emma ruffles Henry's hair and gently takes her sons hand and walks him out to the curb. 

"If you say so. Do you want to go to the park after school today? Just us?" Emma asks. "You can bring your new friend if you want. We aren't getting bunk beds" 

Henry just groans audibly and stomps out of the house. 

Regina crosses her arms, tense, ready to run as she follows the pair slowly outside.

She nearly stumbled at the first exposure to sunlight. 

It had been centuries! 

Stopping in her steps she slowly outstretched her hand, tears in her eyes when she sees the rays of light on her fingers as they shine through the trees lining the walkway of the house. Her senses feel overtaken by the myriad of colors and sensations surrounding her. 

It's to much! Momentarily panicked and overtaken, Regina stumbled back.

Gasping, her eyes are darting from place to place as she recognizes trees and plants.

She cannot suppress a short laugh when she hears birds and sees a squirrel run up a tree beside her. 

"Are you okay Regina?" Henry's voice pulls her back to the present after several moments. Swallowing back her emotions Regina smiles tightly and nods. 

"Yes, its just been a long time since I was outside." Regina says softly, stepping around the blonde woman carefully to press her fingers to the rough bark of a nearby tree. 

"Oh." Henry says flatly before turning to his Mother. "Yeah, I think Gina wants to go to the park." 

Whirling around Regina looked in surprise. The boy simply smiled at her, pleased with her reaction she guesses. 

Warmth fills her chest. Yes, she believes she would enjoy a park. She finds herself speechless by her new Masters kindness. 

"Okay Henry. Grandpa will pick you up and when I get home well go okay?" Emma says pleasantly. Readily accepting the presence of Henry's newest imaginary friend. 

She thought he had outgrown imaginary friends but Dr. Hopper had been very clear that grief could manifest in strange ways and that she needed to be supportive of her son. 

"Okay Mom. Theres the bus! We gotta go! Come on Regina!" Henry says excitedly before racing down the street to the bus stop. 

Emma smiles as she watches her son wait and step onto the bus. As shes turning she clearly can hear him say "Careful Gina! Your horns are gonna get stuck again!" 

Freezing in surprise Emma turns quickly but the bus is already pulling away. 

 

Tbc

A/N: Happy Reading yall! I know this is a short one but I've been so caught up with school and work that I havent been able to update in months! I know it's short but I hope you enjoy and comment! Have a great week!


End file.
